


Despair At The Unknown

by KillYourJoys



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, it’s mostly komahina though, i’m sorry if komaeda seems off i don’t think i write him too well, some slight Hinanami
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:55:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillYourJoys/pseuds/KillYourJoys
Summary: Towa City has been under attack by a group calling themselves The Ultimate Despair. At every new clue found, Hinata Hajime grows closer to figuring out the identity of this group, but will he be able to bear the weight of knowing the mystery behind The Ultimate Despair and Towa City?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’m really bad at writing Komaeda, so I apologize in advance. T^T

Hinata stepped inside the eight story building and looked around to take in his new work environment. Taking a small breath in, he set out to find his office. Hinata looked at the file he was holding, which contained information on the crimes that occurred that past month. Being the youngest officer to ever get recruited in this facility sometimes got to Hinata’s head. He couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for accomplishing something most people his age couldn’t even imagine.

 

“5E... Where the hell is room 5E?” The spiky haired man looked around at the doors surrounding him. He felt someone tap his shoulder, and he spinned around to find a young woman with light brown hair and pink eyes. She was wearing a little clip in her hair, and Hinata couldn’t help but find the woman oddly cute.

 

The woman gave him a shy smile before speaking. “Are you looking for something? I couldn’t help but notice you seemed a little lost. I’ll be able to help you out... I think.” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows slightly at the way this woman chose to end her sentence. That doesn’t sound very reassuring, he thought to himself.

 

“Thank you.” Hinata gave her a warm smile, to which she responded with a small nod and a faint blush. “I’m looking for room 5E.”

 

Her eyes sparkled as a happy smile made its way on to her face. “That’s where I work. I didn’t know we were getting a new recruit.” She began walking in the direction of the room, and Hinata followed closely behind her.

 

“My name is Hinata Hajime, by the way. I figured you would need to know my name since we’re going to be working together.” Hinata said after a few seconds of silence. He felt his heartbeat quicken when the woman glanced at him, looking mildly amused.

 

“I’m Nanami Chiaki.” She said once she turned back around and continued walking. “I didn’t know we were getting a new recruit, so I’m kind of surprised to see you here.”

 

“Y-Yeah, I just got recruited today.” Hinata mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

 

“You’ll do well, so I wouldn’t worry... I think.” Was Nanami ever sure of anything? Hinata didn’t know, and if he did, the answer probably wouldn’t look too good for her.

 

They stopped in front of a blueish gray door, and Nanami turned to him with a smile. “This is room 5E. Everyone in there is very nice. I think you’ll like them.” Hinata gave her an almost stiff nod before placing his hand on the knob and opening the door.

 

Everyone in the room looked up to face him, stopping whatever work they had going on. Hinata suddenly felt his heart stop, and his cheeks grew too warm for his liking. The people in there were probably nice, just like Nanami had said. Before he could get any words out, a man with pink hair spoke up. “Oi, Nanami, who the hell is that?” Maybe not.

 

Hinata felt a sharp sting in the back of his head, a small feeling of irritation making itself known. It was his fault for trusting someone as indecisive as Nanami. Her ending every sentence with ‘I think’ should have been a big enough signal not to trust her, and Hinata had to go and be the dumbass who ignores every red flag thrown his way.

 

“This is Hinata Hajime.” Nanami spoke up, ignoring the confused stares she got from her coworkers. “He’ll be working with us starting today.”

 

The same pink haired man looked at him with wary eyes. “He better not be like Komaeda. That guy has serious problems, and I don’t want a Komaeda 2.0 working with us. One is already enough.”

 

“Souda-kun, don’t be so mean to Komaeda-kun. He might be a little strange, but he’s our friend too.” Nanami scolded Souda.

 

A young woman with bright blue eyes and blonde hair nodded in agreement. “Nanami-san is right. We must treat Komaeda-san like our equal.”

 

“S-Sonia-san.” Souda stared at the blonde in shock before hanging his head in shame and nodding.

 

Hinata looked back and forth between the pair awkwardly, unsure of what to say. He heard the door open, turning around to see a tall man with white, wavy hair. The man was odd looking, to say the least.

 

“Good evening, everyone. I- oh, who’s this?” The man asked when he noticed Hinata standing in front of the group.

 

“Komaeda-kun, we got a new recruit.” Nanami gave him a bright smile, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

 

“Oh, I see.” The white haired man’s confused expression softened, and he extended his hand out to Hinata. “I’m Komaeda Nagito. It’s very nice to meet you.”

 

So this is the Komaeda everyone was talking about. Well, he does seem like the kind of person who is very odd. He looks like he has a lot of weird quirks.

 

Hinata took Komaeda’s hand and firmly shook it. “Hinata Hajime. It’s nice to meet you, too.” The other man’s hand was cold, but that was to be expected. He does look quite frail, even though he was covered up by a very nice black suit.

 

“Ah... A new recruit. We certainly are very lucky.” Komaeda sighed in content. Hinata didn’t miss the slight look of disgust on Souda’s face. He had to bite back the urge to let out a laugh. “By the way, are you aware of the case we’re currently working on?”

 

“No...?” Hinata furrowed his eyebrows. “Was I supposed to know?”

 

“Hinata-kun, as our new recruit, you must be aware of any cases we’re working on.” Komaeda raised his eyebrows in geniune surprise.

 

“Okay, well, what’s the case you’re working on, then?” Hinata asked, already mildly annoyed with the white haired man.

 

“I’m sure you’ve already heard, but lately, our city has been plagued by attacks on the citizens.” Komaeda began, crossing his arms and looking off to the side as he spoke. “We recently discovered the culprit behind these attacks. We believe it is the group that calls themselves The Ultimate Despair.”

 

“The Ultimate Despair?” Hinata has never heard of a group called ‘The Ultimate Despair’ before. “The hell kinda name is that?”

 

“Anyway, we haven’t gotten very far in the case as we are lacking clues that may possibly lead us to this group.” Komaeda finished, letting out a sigh of disappointment. “Such a hopeless group has no place in our city. We would really appreciate if you could help us out.”

 

“I’m... I’m not sure if I’m cut out to work on such a complicated case.” Hinata felt a chill run down his spine as he was suddenly put on the spot. He didn’t think he was that good of an officer, and he certainly didn’t think he was good enough to work on a case like this.

 

“I’m positive someone like Hinata-kun is capable of solving a case as difficult as this one.” Komaeda gave him an excited smile. “You must be a really hopeful person to get hired by a facility as prestigious as this one, so I have no doubt that you’ll be a splendid addition to our team!” Hinata grew more and more uncomfortable as Komaeda continued to praise him. Was he always this creepy? Is this why Souda isn’t very fond of him?

 

“I’m so glad you’re happy about Hinata-kun joining our team, Komaeda-kun.” Nanami had a geniune smile on her face as she spoke to the white haired man. “Now all we need to do is assign Hinata-kun a partner.”

 

“Huh?” Hinata blinked in confusion. He wasn’t aware that they worked in pairs.

 

“Maybe Hinata-san would rather work with another man.” Sonia thought out loud.

 

“Sorry, man. I can’t work with you.” Souda scratched the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly. “I already work with Kuzuryuu.” Who’s Kuzuryuu?

 

“Ahaha.” Hinata heard a breathy laugh behind him and turned around to see Komaeda laughing nervously. “It seems that you’re stuck with me, Hinata-kun. How unfortunate it is for someone as hopeful as you to be stuck with someone like me.”

 

Hinata didn’t know what Komaeda meant by, ‘someone like him.’ “I don’t think it’s that bad, Komaeda. Who knows? We might end up getting along really well.”

 

The taller man smiled at him, letting out a gentle chuckle. “You truly are a kind person, Hinata-kun. Even to trash like me.”

 

“H-Hey, don’t say that.” Hinata frowned, slightly flustered because of the constant praise he recieved from Komaeda. “You’re not trash.”

 

Souda suddenly stood up from where he was seated and crossed his arms behind his head. “I gotta get going. I have some paperwork to fill out from a robbery two days ago.”

 

“Have a nice day, Souda-kun.” Komaeda called out to him, getting a small hum in reply from the pink haired man as he walked out the door.

 

“We need to get back to work.” Nanami looked slightly disappointed at this. “Komaeda-kun, can you help Hinata-kun get a better understanding of the Ultimate Despair cases?”

 

“Of course, Nanami-san.” Komaeda said happily, waving goodbye to her and Sonia as they walked out of the room. He turned to face Hinata and clapped his hands. “So are you ready to get an inside look at the Ultimate Despair cases, Hinata-kun?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Hinata replied and began to follow Komaeda to what he assumed was the computer room. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to solve the mystery behind these cases, but he still wanted to give it his all.

 

Hinata let out a small breath as he arrived at the computer room. He would do his best to solve this case. For the sake of Towa City.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m extremely sorry for taking so long to update this fic, especially since this chapter is extremely short, but i’ve been going through some stuff. i wasn’t right mentally, but now i’m feeling all better.

February 12:

A man jumped in front of a train and was struck. He died on impact. Police searched his apartment and discovered journals filled with entries discussing an event called “The Tragedy.” There was a drawing of a black and white bear on the wall furthest from the front door. His death was ruled a suicide.

 

March 7: 

Two people were gunned down in an alley. The victims were Saionji Hiyoko and Mioda Ibuki. A drawing of the same bear from the February case was found on the wall in front of where the victims were found. No suspects were linked to the murder.

 

April 25:

A woman commits suicide in a similar fashion as the man from the February incident. Upon investigation of her house, police once again found a drawing of the black and white bear and journals discussing “The Tragedy” and a group called “The Ultimate Despair.” It is suspected that the group is involved in these incidents.

 

May 4: 

This incident had the most casualties. A woman walked into a school and began stabbing several students. Fourteen students were killed and five others were injured. The woman later made her way to the school’s bathrooms and turned the knife towards herself. She was found dead once police arrived. Police later investigated the woman’s home and found her walls covered with the same black and white bear from the previous incidents. Her kitchen wall had, “The Ultimate Despair” scribbled all over it. A journal was found in the woman’s bedroom, detailing “The Tragedy.” The journal states that it will occur at the beginning of July. No other clues were found.

 

Hinata couldn’t take his eyes off the computer screen. The pictures of the crime scenes were the most gruesome he’s ever seen. 

“Hinata-kun,” He jerked his head towards Komaeda, who flinched back slightly but the smile never left his face. “Are you alright?” 

Hinata looked into Komaeda’s gray-green eyes and felt himself suddenly begin to relax. “Uh... Yeah, I’m alright.” He clenched his eyes shut and let out a breath he was holding. “That was hard for me to look at, I’m sorry.” Hinata cleared his throat. “What do you know about The Tragedy?”

Komaeda glanced at the computer screen before speaking. “From what we’ve seen in the journals, The Tragedy seems to be an event to throw the whole world into despair.” His eyebrows furrowed in what seemed to be anger and irritation. “Honestly, a group such as The Ultimate Despair has no room in Towa City.” 

Hinata could understand where Komaeda was coming from. The Ultimate Despair has done nothing but bring chaos into their city, and for what reason? 

Komaeda crossed his arms and sighed. “We haven’t gotten very close to figuring out the identity of this group.” Hinata watched as the white haired man stood up from his seat and placed his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “But with someone as hopeful as yourself, there’s no doubt we’ll be able to get the justice Towa City deserves.” 

Hinata’s eyebrows twitched in confusion at the wording of Komaeda’s sentence. “Y-Yeah. I’ll do my best.” 

The door swung open, and Souda came running into the room. He stopped short to look at Hinata and Komaeda, who were standing too close to each other. “Did I interrupt something? Why are you standing so close to Komaeda?”

Hinata looked at the gray eyed man and stepped back as soon as he made eye contact. “N-Nothing. Why are you here, Souda?”

The pink haired man looked confused for approximately three seconds before a look of realization washed over his features. “There was an attack at a subway in southern Towa City. We aren’t sure how many casualties there were, but we are certain there are more than two this time.” 

Hinata’s heart stopped, and he turned to face at Komaeda, who had an almost unreadable look on his face. The white haired man motioned Hinata to follow him. The two men stepped out of the room and quickly sprinted towards the garage where all the police cars were parked. 

“What exactly do we do when these attacks happen?” Hinata asked as they got inside the car. Komaeda glanced at him for a brief moment before looking down at the steering wheel and sighing. 

“I’m not really sure yet. We haven’t had an attack this big before.” The white haired man frowned slightly. “I don’t think we were trained for something like this, so I’m not sure. I’m sorry I could not be of any help, Hinata-kun.” 

Hinata’s hand twitched, itching to place it on Komaeda’s shoulder and comfort him. Being sentimental with someone you just met is weird, he figured. “It’s fine, Komaeda. I can’t really blame you guys for that.” 

Komaeda turned to face him, his face breaking out into a smile. “You’re so kind, Hinata-kun. I couldn’t expect less from someone as amazing as you.”

The brown haired man chuckled awkwardly before they began their journey to the crime scene. Hinata wasn’t sure what exactly he was expecting to see as soon as they arrived, but he knew nothing could have prepared him for the sight he was about to encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m gonna to try hard to update this fic as soon as possible!!


End file.
